Sara Del Rey
Sara Del Rey is a mainstay for Shimmer Women Athletes and has appeared for many independent promotions in the United States, including Ring of Honor, Jersey All Pro Wrestling, and CHIKARA. Del Rey has also taped several matches, competing under a mask and using the name Nic Grimes, for the MTV promotion Wrestling Society X. Early life As a child, Sara considered herself a fan of wrestling, and after she stopped watching it for a few years, she got back into it. After high school, she trained with All Pro Wrestling's boot camp. Professional wrestling career In 2002, she tried out for ARSION, and she considers it a highlight of her career. Later in 2005, she toured Japan, working for promotions such as All Japan Women's and AtoZ and released a video that depicts six of those battles entitled "Sara Del Rey Japan Tour 2005." Del Rey teamed and wrestled with mainstay joshi wrestlers such as Amazing Kong, Ayako Hamada, and Manami Toyota among others. Also in 2005, she lost her mask in a match in Mexico's Lucha Libre Femenil on December 16. She later donned a mask once again as Nic Grimes, the "sister" of Vic Grimes for Wrestling Society X. On June 2, 2007, Del Rey defeated Lacey in the tournament finals to determine the first Shimmer Women's Champion. Since winning the tournament, she has retained the championship against Lacey (twice - one defense in SHIMMER, and one in ROH), Daizee Haze (in ROH), Amazing Kong (by countout), and Sarah Stock (in a two out of thrree falls match). On April 26 she lost the title to MsChif on Volume 17. One of the few female mainstays of Ring of Honor, Del Rey was a member of Sweet & Sour Inc., a faction of wrestlers managed by Larry Sweeney. During her time in the faction, she was paired with Chris Hero by Sweeney and dubbed the "Intergender Heavyweight Tag Team Champions", though in reality the "titles" were never recognized by ROH. She walked out of the faction after Sweeney interrupted a match between her and Daizee Haze, on the April 11 Ring of Honor show and berated her. On the next Ring of Honor show which took place the very next day, Sweeney claimed, in storyline, that he was "grooming" Del Rey for World Wrestling Entertainment, and she responded by saying she was a wrestler and not a diva. She returned as a "proud member" of Sweet & Sour Inc. at the May 9 Ring of Honor show, sporting a new look. Del Rey also appeared on Ring of Honor's "Supercard of Honor V" in New York against the debuting Amazing Kong on May 6. Del Rey was given a metal elbow pad by the Kings of Wrestling and hits Kong with a spinning forearm for the win. ROH on HDNet In the second episode of Ring of Honor Wrestling on HDNet, Del Rey defeated Daizee Haze after hitting the Royal Butterfly. Instead, as part of the fourth episode, she lost in a Tag Team Match, along with Sassy Stephie, against Daizee Haze and Nevaeh. She also took part in a Triple Threat non-title match against Haze and Shimmer Champion MsChif, which Mschif won. She also appeared in a match on the 17th episode, when she and MsChif defeated the team of Haze and Nevaeh. On September 28, 2009 Del Ray won a match against Nikki Roxx using her Royal Butterfly finisher. SHIMMER Women Athletes Volumes 1-8 Del Rey debuted on the very first SHIMMER volume against Mercedes Martinez, and battled to a twenty minute time-limit draw on November 6, 2005. This match has been frequently cited by SHIMMER promoter Dave Prazak as one of the defining matches that helped put the promotion on the map. Del Rey later fought Mercedes again that night, along with Daizee Haze, and Lacey as well in a Four-Way Elimination Match on the main event of Volume 2; Del Rey earned the victory with a pinfall on Daizee. Del Rey and Haze fought in the main event of Volume 3, with Sara earning a win yet again. Del Rey later defeated Lacey's tag team partner Rain on Volume 4. Sara and Mercedes faced each other again in match with no time limits on Volume 5, this time Del Rey got a pinfall victory on Martinez. However, Del Rey would eventually team with Martinez on Volume 6, against the Minnesota Home Wrecking Crew after Lacey accused Martinez being scared of being in the ring with her again, and focused on Del Rey instead. The team of Del Rey and Martinez; however, lost against them when Lacey hit her implant DDT finisher on Martinez after a miscommunication from Del Rey. Del Rey defeated Nattie Neidhart (who would later go on to WWE as "Natalya") on Volume 7. Afterwards, Martinez came out and blamed Del Rey as the reason of their loss on Volume 7, and challenged her for another rematch on Volume 8. Unfornately for Del Rey, it resulted in her first singles loss in SHIMMER after four saito suplexes. Volumes 9-18 Del Rey returned with a win over Cheerleader Melissa on of the second main event of Volume 9. Del Rey then defeated Nikki Roxx (who had challenged the winner of the main event of Volume 9) on the main event of Volume 10. Del Rey then entered the SHIMMER title tournament that lasted through Volumes 10 & 11, and defeated both Cindy Rogers in the first round, and Alicia in the second round on Volume 11. Del Rey then defeated the debuting "Dark Angel" Sarah Stock in the semifinals on Volume 12 with only a few seconds to spare in the 20 minute time limit match with a piledriver. Del Rey then faced Lacey later that evening in the finals, and despite interference from Rain in the final moments; Del Rey became the inaugural SHIMMER champion with the Royal Butterfly in addition to a piledriver. The new champion then teamed with Nikki Roxx against the Minnesota Home Wrecking Crew on the same night on Volume 13, and got revenge by pinning Rain with the Royal Butterfly. Del Rey made her first successful defense against Lacey on Volume 14. She later defended the title against Lacey and Daizee Haze in Ring of Honor (as ROH recognized it as a title in its promotion, as did sister promotion FIP) Sara returned to SHIMMER on Volume 15 and defended it against Amazing Kong in a controversial finish. Sara was able to hit Royal Butterfly; however, Sara was also hit with a backfist from Kong before Del Rey could pin her. Both women were given a 10-count, and Del Rey was able to rise before Kong was to be able to successful defend the title. On Volume 16, Del Rey faced Stock again only with the title on the line with a two out of three falls stipulation. Sara was able to beat Sara'h', however Stock was able to pin Del Rey for one fall, thus being the second to pin her. On Volume 17, Del Rey teamed up with Allison Danger to bring the "Dangerous Angels" tag team to SHIMMER against the tandem of MsChif and Cheerleader Melissa for the main event. During the match, MsChif hit Sara with the Desecrator finisher; however, the referee was not in position and Del Rey was not pinned. MsChif did call out Del Rey on Volume 18, and openly challenged her for the title on the same volume. MsChif proved to be successful as she dethroned Del Rey with the Desecrator to become the second SHIMMER champion. Volumes 19-32 Jersey All Pro Wrestling NCW Femme Fatales On September 5, 2009, Sara Del Rey took part at the debut show of NCW Femmes Fatales, where she defeated Cherry Bomb with the Royal Butterfly. Later in the night, after LuFisto's match, she attacked the owner of the promotion and challenged her to a match at the next show. She will not make to the second NCW Femmes Fatales Show due to attending ROH TV Tapings that day. Del Rey and LuFisto are currently scheduled to face each other in a first round tournament match for the NCW FF Title on June 5. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Royal Butterfly'' (Standing butterfly lock released into a butterfly suplex)3 **Spike Piledriver *'Signature moves' **Axe Kick **Koppo Kick **Bridging fallaway slam **Headbutt **Hip Attack **Hip Drop **Powerbomb hold **German Suplex **Pushing big boot to the opponent's chest **Samoan drop *'Nicknames' **'"Death Rey"' **"American Angel" (2005-2008) *'Entrance themes' **"The Final Countdown" by Europe **'"Boss of the World"' by AJW **'"Ride of the Valkyries"' by Richard Wagner *'Managers' **Doctor Don Bootz **Larry Sweeney **'Shane Hagadorn' **'Claudio Castagnoli' **'Chris Hero' Championships and accomplishments *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' :*JAPW Women's Championship (1 time, current) *'Ohio Championship Wrestling' :*OCW Women's Championship (1 time, current) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked her #'6' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2008 *'Ring of Honor' :*World Intergender Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Hero *'Shimmer Women Athletes' :*SHIMMER Championship (1 time) Media Sara Del Rey.jpg Video:The Top Ten Moves of Sara Del Rey Video:daizee haze vs sara del rey shimmer ladies match Video:SHIMMER: Sara Del Rey - Championship Edition Video:Sara Del Rey - Death of an Angel